Unleashed Bindings
by KattxBrat
Summary: A huntress sets out on a personal mission to find her missing friend in the plaguelands. Not all the training or skill in Azeroth could offer will prepare her for what she finds. Warning: Strong Sexual Content!


The sky was a malicious crimson red that complimented the atmosphere the land presented to the huntress as she made her way through tangled thickets of gnarled trees and rotted logs on a trail rather well concealed from years of being untouched by travelers. She would be more then happy to keep it that way were her destination not at the end of the foreboding road. Her eyes looked to the heavens once more, finding the fast moving clouds like waves of blood unnerving, yet her body nor expression reflected no such emotion. Her companion, however, was growling with each step sensing its mistress's uneasiness, its paws moving silently over the path beside her. A tiger from the north of the never ending winter land, its survival ability was honed to constant awareness, ever alert and watchful of all that could be seen and even unseen around them. Once rebellious and ready to tear the huntress in two, it now served and protected her with an unwavering loyalty any king would envy to have with his own knights. The beast had yet to detect anything hostile so far, the huntress side glancing to notice its ears were still lax, the only indication she could take as the two of them being safe…for now.

The thicket was beginning to ease and open more as they walked further down the path, giving more shoulder more yet were no longer concealed were an ambush to break out upon them…and the huntress expected just that if not worse.

Her head was covered with a hood and mask, yet left her eyes draped with veils of moonshine unveiled, silver piercing through the limits of average perception and depth, she made out the outlines of a fortress gate, yet was surprised to see the solid wooden doors wide open, sending her an obvious invitation. Not a child to walk into its mother's arms…but a lamb to the den of lions. The corner of her nightshade lips twitched upward ever so slightly. The lions would find not easy prey but a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Her mount left behind at the stables in the last suitable inn she had come across—the beast would have been much too awkward on the narrow trail—she sprang into a swift, untiring sprint and dashed forward, the tiger not hesitating to bound with her in a single leap before running at equal speed. The rest of the deserted trail was covered within moments, and the two stopped shortly before an overturned wagon that had been abandoned decades ago, most its wood eaten away by time and nature yet still provided a decent coverage for her to look her surroundings. Indeed, the wooden gates were open, but crawling with what she had come to hunt. The confused yet ever deadly humans of the once noble Scarlet Crusade. She did not blame them for what they would surely do, or try to do to her. The land and very air was tainted with an essence of unnatural prowess that had already begun to try to seep into her mind and twist her logic into havoc and chaos, yet basic training made her mind strong, her eyes still able to see clear.

Her tiger stirred beside her, peering at the humans draped in red and white, bearing arms and heavy armor with most of them, while others wore lighter cloth to make casting lethal magic easier at their prey. The beast's mouth was slightly parted, its fangs gleaming, waiting for the command, yet it was apparent it was restless.

"Easy, Pride…" the huntress whispered, resting a gloved hand on its head. "Your blood coils for a kill, yet we must not without necessity."

Indeed, she hoped to spare as many as she could, planning to slip between what she could not ignore to dispose of, and quickly began to pick her targets.

She noticed to the right the hill slanted at a climbable angle over the fortress's walls, the bricks seeming to emerge from the mountainside. She could ignore the front where most of the Scarlet stood posted, yet would have to be able to deal with the casters. She must be quick which really served no problem.

Her mouth moved as if speaking, yet no sound emerged, the words seeping out into the air in a ancient tongue that only the tiger, Pride, could hear and understand. Immediately it did as was told, lowering to the ground and stealth towards the first caster standing with his back to them, looking up the mountain. As Pride moved away, the huntress reached behind her and silently drew an arrow from her quiver draped over her back, her bow already held in her hand. Arrow and string met, the deadly projectile pulled back, sharp tip pointed at the back of the neck. Pride was nearing the mage now, the huntress slowly standing at full length, giving herself a clear shot. For those she must kill, she could only imagine making amends by giving them a swift death.

When only several feet remained between Pride and the human, the beast leapt from his powerful hind legs, fang and claws drawn out like daggers and slashed at the legs and back of the man. Before the man could even let out a shout, in alarm or pain, a snap was heard as the huntress released the arrow, whizzing through the air unable to be followed by the untrained eye and pierced through flesh and bone, entering through the back of the neck and out from the other side. The man was instantly paralyzed, unable to feel the pain from Pride's fatal attack, and dead before he hit the ground.

Three more casters were dealt with the same way, spared from pain, at the same time unable to give the two assassins away. Once atop the gates, the huntress glanced over the area again, her dark lips drawing back in a frown as she saw no sign or indication of what she was looking for, only more Scarlet roaming over the grounds.

Indeed, there was an ultimate reason why she would grace these forsaken lands with her presence. Her dear and sweet friend had come here not long ago, on a simple mission to scout what was thought to be an abandoned keep, his employers of Stormwind's council currently ruling in the king's absence hoping to make this their first encampment in the heathen lands, planning to slowly spread and dispose of the scourge that roamed freely here. When their scout had failed to return after a fortnight, a small dispatch of soldiers was sent to recover him. When only half returned, the ones still "alive" rattling on about purging the lands of filth and evil, attacking their comrades, it was clear what had detained her friend from returning. What she and the council could not understand, however, was even if great in numbers, her friend's skill were well known throughout many lands and it was expected without hesitation or doubt that he could take care of himself. The Scarlet humans were weak in comparison to fully trained soldiers of Stormwind. In annoyance, the council had sent out a large dispatch of soldiers, half of them from the king's own army along with his captain of the guard. They returned a few days later, their faces pale, their eyes glazed with despair. These Scarlet were much stronger, they reported, and it would be best to forget the scout they had sent out, to even forget that part of the plague lands.

She would have none of it, however. To forget a friend, losing all hope of finding him and bringing him back, having no faith in his ability to survive despite the protests of his inevitable death at such odds…better she never pluck a bow's string for the rest of her days then believe such rubbish.

For the soldiers who had seen what walked within the stone gates of the foreboding fortress and took pity on her unwavering faith to find her friend, they spared her a few words of what she would be up against, yet offered no help in accompanying her. Fair enough, she thought, for what she was told was considered priceless in the heated moments of battle.

The true force of these abnormal Scarlet Crusaders lied deep within the keep she hoped she could avoid when looking for her friend. At the entrance she would be greeted by the weaker, soldiers of either melee or magic she could take out easily with a properly aimed arrow as was proven moments before. The strength of the Scarlet's captains, however, would not even be mentioned for surely it would wish an early death on her. They rode on horseback to show their stature, she was told, accompanied by a handful of slightly stronger Scarlet knights then the ones that patrolled the grounds freely.

Finding no horse with a rider to worry about, nor hearing a hoof of a mount nearby, she made her way deeper inside the fortress, avoiding most of the guards with ease, her eyes looking over the different settlement of buildings. The keep, as she told herself before, would be avoided unless there was no sign whatsoever of her friend in the other structures. Hidden safely at the base of the stairs behind a pedestal, she eliminated the possibilities of him being inside what looked like a smith shop not far from her. Its doors were wide open, giving her a clear view of its interiors, finding nothing of importance. She looked over to the other side and saw what looked to be a simple household, Scarlets constantly walking in and out of it. Pride, who had stealth and moved beside her silently like a shadow the entire time let out a low growl, his ears perking up as his nose twitched. He was picking up the scent of something…something different from the confusion and havoc that lingered in the air.

"Found something, did you…" she whispered softly, following the gaze of the beast's eyes, finding them to look up the stairs of the building she was hiding at the base at…a church.

Surprisingly no Scarlet stood posted outside its doors, the huntress finding it a little too easy to slip into, her loyal companion keeping watch at the doorway outside. She had to take the chance however, for her friend could only be here or in the damnable keep.

Inside, for several moments she found herself to take in the sight of the interior and felt herself almost suffocate at the unseen aura of holy ground turned into a maddening sanctum of evil.

"Elune's blood," she whispered hoarsely, a hand clutched at her throat. She almost fled from where she stood, her body screaming for her to run back outside where she could at least breathe easily. Her mind reeled and for a horrifying moment she found herself blackening out, her vision hazy. Beneath it all though, through the swarming, overwhelming senses of despair, dread, and hopelessness, she felt what was really suffocating her and was alarmed when it was caused by what she was looking at.

"Bano…"

The missing scout, Banothir, peered at her with a piercing gaze she could only sense since his eyes were covered in shadows from his blood red hood, hiding the rest of his head as well. His entire attire, in fact, was covered in a fashion of crimson red and black, the very colors that seemed to plague her mind, almost losing consciousness at this point, yet she was determined to get him out of here. She would not leave him behind. Yet she could not understand why she felt such—was that really what it was?—fear.

From him.

"Bano," she said again, her voice shaking despite her best efforts to remain calm. "Are…are you all right?"

The voice was indeed his own as she remembered yet his tone sent an icy chill down her spine, her soul trembling long after in memory of it. "Yes, but you won't be."

"W-what?" she asked, barely above a whisper. She was down on all fours as if someone had pushed her down and held her there, her bow beneath her hand, palm flat over its curve, the legendary weapon made from the ageless spirits of the guardians of Felwood forgotten at this point. How would she ever be able to draw an arrow when she had not even the steadiness to curl her fingers in a fist? Her whole body seemed numb now and she realized belatedly tears had sprung from her eyes, coating the red carpet beneath her.

"How nice of them to send me a new toy," Bano went on. "I was growing bored…waiting here."

With every bit of strength and effort she could muster, she forced herself to look up at him as he sat on what appeared to be the church's altar, never moving. His one knee was drawn up, his arm draped over it, the other resting over his crossed leg. He looked to not have a care in the world while she cowered before him like a dog whimpering after being lashed at.

When she said nothing, could say nothing, Bano sighed in impatience and slipped off the altar's surface gracefully, walking down the aisle between the pews until he towered over her, her form covered in his shadow. The tip of his boot kicked the bow from beneath her hand suddenly, her whole arm giving out beneath her as she fell on her side.

"A huntress I see…well, now you must have a good idea right about now what it feels like to be the prey rather then the predator."

He just noticed she was a huntress? Did that mean he did not recognize who she was? Oh, Elune! That would explain it all. What she felt from him, his tone and behavior towards her, the fact that he was still alive and had not yet tried to escape. He too had fallen under the maddening spell all the other Scarlets were under. And with Banothir, one of the most lethal and deadly rogues known to Azeroth as a Scarlet…she swallowed hard, trying not to think of it.

A hand was suddenly at the collar of her tunic, pulling her up onto her feet, then higher still until she was dangling in midair. Such strength he had! She was far from being anything petite, rather she was a very tall Kaldorei woman with slender muscles, and wore mail on her body to boot. Yet at the end of Bano's arm, in his merciless grasp, she hung from his fingers like a piece of parchment.

"Banothir…what have they done to you?" she asked in desperation, looking for some way to reverse what had befallen him.

"I know not how you have knowledge of my name. Usually they don't waste time on giving out such information. Really, they usually don't even bring me any of their victims for me to toy with on my own. You must have somehow gotten past the guards and came here on your own accord. Foolish…but tell me your name. I wish to know who would be so brave yet stupid to face me."

"Bano!" she cried out. "By Elune, it's me, Lunabane! Do you not remember me?"

Still hidden beneath the hood, she would not see the reaction cross over his face, yet the malice air within the church along with his grasp lifted noticeably, and she was able to think clearly once more. Taking the opportunity with his hold on her weakened, she lifted her legs up, curling them beneath her, then shot out her feet and kicked herself off of him, his body like a wall as he did not take a step back when she sprang backwards, landing on her feet several pews away.

"Luna…bane…?" Bano echoed, even his tone no longer malicious.

She held her breath as she realized he was slowly beginning to remember who she was, praying not all of his memories had been completely taken from him.

"They said you were dead."

Luna's eyes widened. "Me? Dead? Bano, you're the one who's been missing for over a month!"

Her words seemed to have no affect on him, his arm still drawn out towards her, yet his hand was turned upright, silently beckoning her to him. Luna made no move.

"I…I cannot see your face. Remove your hood. Show me it is really you."

Though his voice was considerably more soft spoken, his tone was firm and steady, giving a command that left no options.

Luna only nodded, hoping if he saw her face it would help him to remember more clearly, anything that would help to realize what had happened to him, and that she had to get him out of there. Her hand reached up and grabbed hold of the top of her hood, pulling it back to reveal her white hair streamed with strands of silver the same color as her eyes, her other hand moving the mask covering her mouth and nose down below her chin, her lips parted as she watched him curiously, wishing she could see his own face.

She heard him inhale sharply, his breath caught in his throat before he spoke. "Sweetheart, it is you."

Her cheeks warmed, as they always did when he called her that. She could not help but smile then, the gesture making him draw nearer to her.

"I thought I would never see you again. They said they could make the pain go away, so I would not have to bear your loss."

Luna shook her head in dismay, baffled at what she was hearing. "What lies have they been feeding you…I've been alive and well this whole time. Have you remained here all this time because you thought me dead?"

"I still think I'm dreaming," he said, his voice still soft yet there was something of its former tone coming back again. "Let me touch you."

She had no time to object or oblige as he covered the distance between him in two long strides, the back of his gloved knuckles caressing over her cheek. When she seemed solid and real enough to him, he drew her to him in a tight embrace, bending his head down as his lips locked with hers, covering her mouth completely. Luna was only able to swallow her gasp in surprise. The two of them had kissed before, but never anything like this, not with such hunger and ferocity involved. Through their lips she felt the spell still heavy upon him and along with it a savage hunger of lust and need that overwhelmed her.

Despite her surprise at the force of his kiss, she belatedly realized she had leaned against him, giving into his kiss, letting him part her lips with his tongue, tasting her deeply over and over as if devouring her. She gasped for air when he finally pulled back, yet never loosened his grip on her, his body hard against hers.

She was still trying to look through the darkness of his hood, trying to look into his eyes when she felt his hand slip beneath her mail tunic, his touch sending tingles of sensation over her bare flesh.

"Bano, what are you—"

"Mine and mine alone," he growled savagely, seizing her lips once more with his.

Holding her in an embrace of steel with one arm, he used his free hand to begin unbuckling the straps at the sides of her tunic, swallowing her cries of protest with his lips crushing against hers. Only when he had to pull away to give enough room to yank her tunic off did she have the chance to turn her head.

"Stop it! Bano, this is neither the time nor place for this. We have to get out of here!"

A low chuckle erupted from his chest, the pure masculine sound making Luna freeze in her efforts to escape from his grasp. "Your body gives you away, love. I can feel your desire for this, to be touched like I am touching you."

When Luna stared up at him blankly, he moved his hand down between them to where her legs joined together, stroking her firmly. Luna cried out and jerked away in reflex, yet her body instantly grew hot and she flushed with embarrassment feeling how wet she was.

"Elune herself would be jealous with how moist you can get," Bano purred, his tone a mocking gentleness as he reached down to pick Luna up in his arms in a swift motion, her tunic falling from her body then, her chest bare save for thin shirt covering her breasts. Bano made his way back towards the altar with her in his arms, planting her back on her feet beside the stone pillar, pushing her back to it.

Pressing his body against her to trap her in between, he grabbed hold of her wrists and fastened them together into iron cuffs nailed into the pillar above her head. Luna could not even imagine why those would be there in a church. The question was forgotten when she felt his hand return to between her legs once more, stroking her firmly. Though her leggings were mail, they only went as high as her thighs, her crotch covered in a simple cloth fabric to allow her to move more freely. It proved as a great disadvantage however, feeling the touch of his fingers on her as if there were nothing there at all. She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to move her hips away from his hand, cursing herself silently as a moan escaped her.

"Enjoying this are you?" Bano asked, his voice only a whisper now, firm and serious. She looked up at him through her long lashes, still unable to see anything through the shadows, yet she knew he looked right back into her eyes, feeling his gaze on her. "To think I thought you lost, and not be able to touch you, love you like I've wanted to for so long."

Again she felt her cheeks warm, her whole body shivering inside at his words. For so long they both had known how they felt about one another, yet had never acted upon it. Many times duty came before pleasure and they could never steal a moment away for themselves. At the same time, Luna had been somewhat grateful on that, her shyness making her cower away to go beyond a simple kiss. She could hunt beasts and giants and even the fathomable dragons from the Burning Steppes of the Eastern Kingdoms, yet never had the courage to pursue her true desires.

Banothir, however, with his logic and sense clouded by lust and belief to do as he wished, he broke through all those barriers and would take what she wanted to give. She was shocked to learn then she was somewhat grateful for him being under the Scarlet curse. Even when she screamed no, he would still go on. It was what she needed to break through her own barrier.

She had gone into trance trying to think this all through with a hazy mind, Banothir's words shattering all thought as he lowered his head, his mouth to her ear, purring with an animal's satisfaction. "Now I can take you and make you my woman. Elune herself could not take you from me."

Luna's whole body went slack as her knees gave out, her wrists pulling down on the cuffs until they were bruised, yet she felt none of that save the anticipation of what was to come. To hell with the Scarlets that roamed just outside the church's walls. She would take on the captains head-on after she became Bano's woman. With such a title she would feel she had as much power as a Demon Hunter to slay them knowing he would be at her side to protect what was his.

She felt her legs spread then in his hands as he lifted up her thighs, stepping between, feeling his hard erection rub against her wet lips. Her eyes widened feeling how hard and big he was, feeling the full length against her. Again she bit down on her lips as another moan erupted from her, pushing her hips against his. Bano made a low noise that sounded like he was very much satisfied in her response to him.

"In due time will I take you, but first I want to explore and know every inch of what will be mine."

Such a promise of domination, she was tempted to tell him he need not bind her for nothing could tear her away. She remained silent, however, when a part of her actually liked being bound. Bound by him. Bound to him. Such a side she did not know existed, yet it slowly began to awaken with such heavy desire taking over her senses.

His hardness replacing were his hands were a moment ago, he moved his attention then back to her face, tracing the cool fabric of his gloves over her cheeks. She wanted so badly to feel his skin on hers, heat on heat. When he lowered his fingertips down to trace her lips, she moved her mouth to take one inside, biting down on the very tip of his glove, tugging as far back as she could with her back to the pillar.

"My, aren't we feisty," Bano murmured softly, his other hand slowly stroking her side, beneath the hem of her linen shirt that only went midway down her upper body, leaving her stomach exposed.

Luna tugged a bit more, feeling the glove finally begin to give way, slipping off his hand from the bottom. "Touch me. I want you to feel how warm I am for you."

"Indeed, I can feel it now. So hot that it seeps through my gloves onto my skin. But I can oblige this one small favor."

Her teeth held fast to his gloves as he pulled his hand back, letting his fingers slip out, his dark skin revealed. He took the glove from her mouth and let it drop to the floor. Again he traced his fingers over her lips and again she took one inside her mouth. This time he moved it around until her tongue wrapped around him, enveloped him in its velvet wetness.

His other hand continued to snake up her side, beneath her shirt and cupped the bottom of her left breast. She raked her teeth over his finger as her tongue draped over the tip, then bit down firmly when she felt his fingers rub over her nipple. It became hard instantly beneath his touch where he then pinched it between two fingers, chuckling when he felt her bite down hard enough to draw blood.

"Like that do you…"

He moved his head down and she watched as she tasted the hot drops of crimson she had drawn as the tip of her left breast entered into the shadows of his hood, letting out a gasp as she felt his mouth move over it, his tongue rubbing over her the same way she had just tasted his finger. When he began to suck on it, drawing her nipple between his teeth to lavish at it, she almost became undone, parting her lips to let his finger slip out, his hand now free to move down and cup her other breast. She closed her eyes, letting her eyelashes caress her cheeks and felt her body melt beneath him, her lips parting to pant softly.

After several long sweet moments, Bano slowly pulled his mouth away, his hand still remaining on her right breast while the other took hold of the tip of her shirt and with a swift movement of his arm, ripped it away from her body. The front of it tore off, now held in his hand, leaving her what now looked like a wide open vest. His arm snaked around her waist then, pulling her up to him at an angle, giving enough room in the back for him to tear off the rest. Once the tattered fabric fell to the ground to join his discarded glove, he moved his mouth down to her other breast, giving it just as much attention as the first. Luna leaned her head back, feeling her wrists being pulled at the iron cuffs, wishing she could pull free to get rid of the damn hood so she could watch him take her in his mouth.

As if sensing it, Bano removed his mouth from the now moist and red breast with a hard nipple to match its twin, standing at full length again to look at her.

"My sweet Luna wants something, doesn't she?" he purred, his hands roaming carelessly over her breasts.

"Your…hood…" she said softly, as if out of breath.

"What of it?"

"Off."

"You wish to see me?"

"Yes."

"You wish to see my eyes as they look over you in hunger?"

"Yes."

"You wish to see my lips as they taste you, sating that hunger?"

"Yes!"

"That's three wishes you ask me to fulfill, and for that, I'll take three payments."

"Elune's Blood! Take whatever you want, just let me see you."

When Bano chuckled, wasting another moment when he could already be taking the hood off, a low growl mimicked from what Pride often did when hungry escaped her throat, the sound only amusing Bano more. "Seems like I'll have to tame this wild cat."

His bare hand moved up then, pulling his hood off over his face until a wave of dark blue hair that reflected the midnight sky showered down over his back to his waist, parted bangs on either side farming his face. He had several sharp features carved into his face to show he was an older Kaldorei yet it only made him all the more handsome.

Luna swallowed hard, in awe as she stared up at him unblinking, her body still.

"Does the fair Luna approve?" he asked, his mouth moving, showing white teeth behind his luscious lips and what looked like—in the glimpse that she saw them—a pair of natural fangs, barely noticeable from a distance as she had never paid attention to them before. She wanted to drink in the sight of him now, looking down at the rest of his clothes in a frown.

"In due time," he said, the corner of his lips twitching in a smirk. "But for now, I think I'll take my first payment in fulfilling your three wishes."

She had forgotten about that, and heard him mention it yet not really acknowledge it. Staring at him curiously, her eyes widened as she saw him lower himself down on one knee, his hands unbuckling the fastenings that kept the simple cloth between her legs over her waist. Her cheeks burned, moving her legs closed tightly together. Bano looked up at her with a grin, his eyes of burning molten taking in the sight of her flushed cheeks.

"You cannot hide from me any longer, sweetheart. You can no longer run away."

"Is t-that why you cuffed me?" she asked, abashed.

"Not at all. I could do this even if I had to hold onto you with one hand. I merely just like seeing you squirm while I can work freely."

Her breath caught in her throat, she said or did nothing more as he went back to undressing her, pulling the simple pants of "armor" from between her legs. His hands then moved down to her thighs and with very little effort on his part, despite all she was using on hers, parted her legs and opened her up to him. She moved her head to the side, closing her eyes, afraid to see his reaction. When she heard nothing from him, she looked again to see he was looking right back at her.

"I thought you wanted to see me taste you?" he asked.

The grace of Elune, is that what he had meant by "sating his hunger"? Luna bit down on her lip, a gesture that was becoming a bad habit. Unable to answer, her eyes uncertain as she looked into his, he nodded understanding her uneasiness. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

This time she kept her eyes on him as he lowered his mouth down between her legs, his lips nibbling at her soft, sensitive flesh while his tongue found where she was most sensitive, rubbing over her nub with gentleness before increasing the pressure slightly. Luna almost became undone the moment he laid his lips on her, pulling on the cuffs with her upper body as her legs went tense. At first it was almost too much, trying to close her legs again, pulling away from that seductive mouth of his. He would not allow it, taking hold of the back of her knee, draping her leg over his shoulder, preventing her to close her legs with his head between. He began a merciless onslaught of licking and lavishing at her moist lips, flicking over her clit constantly without giving her a chance to recover from the first shock. She quivered and squirmed beneath him, her leg she was still standing on beginning to tremble uncontrollably as he tasted her thoroughly. Her muscles kept tightening until she thought she would burst, gasping from the overwhelming sensation. After several long sweet and torturing moments, she felt his hand move to the back of her other knee, draping her other leg over his shoulder, then rose up a little, sitting up with his back straight, lifting her higher to him, diving her tongue inside of her. Her lips parted wide as she cried out feeling his tongue inside her, a wave of pleasure she never knew could be experienced washing over her, drowning her in ecstasy. He dove his tongue in and out of her over and over, licking over her clit in between thrusts. Her body then began to build up in climax yet again it seemed he could sense when she was near going over the edge, ceasing his pursuit several seconds before. He let her limp legs slide off his shoulders to allow him to rise to full height. He looked over her as she hung there, sagging in the cuffs, her legs partially closed together, her body still continuing to quiver between pants of breath. Her whole body was covered now in perspire from her exertions of tightening her muscles over and over, her cheeks a slight tint of red.

When she had somewhat caught her breath, she looked up at him and swallowed hard. His face was very stern and serious, making her uneasy again, not sure what he was thinking of, and was suddenly afraid he was disappointed in her. Of what exactly, she wasn't sure, but she somehow thought it her fault.

"Bano…?"

He said not a word but instead lifted his hands and began to undo his clothing, putting her through another kind of torture as he undressed before her and she could do nothing but watch. Slowly he revealed his broad shoulders longer then the length of her arm, his massive chest and muscular abdomen that filled her with the urge to lick over. He removed the other glove as well, only his bracers remaining as he undid and slipped out of his pants, kicking them off along with his boots. All that discarded to the side, he stood before her with his hands on his hips, allowing her to devour him with her eyes. Seeing the full size of him and how muscular he was, she wondered how such a large man could stealth around so easily and silently. Even without his armor or weapons he seemed deadly and she was awe stricken as she looked over him. When she felt bold for a moment and looked between his legs, she saw just how hard and big he was, her eyes remaining there longer then she had intended.

"So you become shy when I look upon you, yet there is nothing wrong to stare at me all you like?" he asked, breaking her out of her trance. He sounded almost angry, and she would have believed he truly was had she not noticed the mischief in his eyes.

He walked over to her then, close enough until her breasts touched his chest, yet no other part of their bodies made contact. A simple pick appeared in his hand, something he must have pulled from his attire before removing it all, quickly undoing the cuffs as they snapped open. She had all of her weight still hanging from them when they opened, almost falling forward with no stable legs to hold her up had he not caught her in his arm. He held onto her while he finished unfastening the cuffs from the pillar, bringing both the iron bonds and her over to the altar.

"What are you doing?" she asked, holding onto him fully for support, feeling the warmth of his naked skin seep over hers, she wanting to bury and meld her whole body against his.

"Simply taking my second payment now," he said sternly, lifting her up to sit on the altar.

"Oh…oh!" she yelped as he began to push her down onto her back, yet the altar surface was chilling, making her arch her body upward. Bano quickly moved his head down and took a breast into his mouth, biting on her nipple, causing her to cry out again for a whole different reason.

"Can't lie still, can you? I figured I would have to use these again."

Luna looked up as he held the cuffs out again over her yet saw nothing he could fasten them to. Her question was answered when Bano leapt up onto the altar, kneeling down on one knee, pulling her back up with a hand on her back, fastening her wrists together in front of her, then pulling her arms over his head, bring them face-to-face, their noses almost touching. Once more he lowered her down onto her back, this time he with her, his body leaned over protectively. With one knee, he parted her legs and rested his between, hovering his hips above hers.

"Are you ready, Luna? Ready to be only mine?"

His gold eyes clashing with her silver as they looked at one another, she nodded. "Yes."

The moment the word passed through her lips, Bano's face tightened slightly as his hips moved forward and thrust deep inside of her, the very tip of him diving into her core. She gasped, a single sound escaping her throat, yet her whole body arched sharply against his, rubbing pelvis against pelvis, her breasts crushed against his chest. He pushed her back down with his body, his lips lowering down to her neck. She was amazed how he could be so hard with his hips yet so light with his lips. Rough yet gentle with the same body. He thrust into her at a steady pace, pulling out until only the tip remained, then moved back in, letting her engulf his whole length in her moistness, her inner muscles squeezing around him tightly. Her hands still bound behind his head, her fingers grasped handfuls of his hair, digging through its thick mass, finding his back beneath it, her nails clawing into his skin. Feeling him fill her so completely and more was making her go mad with ecstasy, crying out with each thrust, her own hips moving with his even as he began to fasten the pace. Her whole body felt on fire, every part wanting to touch him in someway.

The overwhelming pleasure began to take its toll on Bano as well as his breathing became heavy, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he continued to move his hips hard, slamming them mercilessly into her. He heard her cries for more, wanting more himself, feeling her take all of him in, her hips rising to meet his, her claw marks on his back. He felt the need to completely dominate her then, let it sink deep into her mind, her very soul that she was his.

He pushed himself up then, bringing her along and pulled her arms over his head again, quickly unfastening them. She was dazed from all the exertion and pleasure, a glaze filmed over her eyes that made him smile inside. He slipped off the surface and brought her down with him, once again returning to the pillar where he fastened her as before, but this time her back was to him. He pulled her hips out, pushing her buttocks apart to open herself to him again and slipped his hard shaft deep inside her once more, using his hands to move her back and forth against him.

Luna pulled down hard on the cuffs, her wrists raw rubbing against the iron as she pushed off the pillar with her arms to move her whole lower body, slamming herself against him. They were both panting heavily now, Luna gasping each time she felt him bury himself so deep in her, probing at her insides like a sword to its sheath, made perfectly for one another. Bano then pushed her closer to the pillar until she was standing almost completely straight save for the arch in her back to continue letting him ram hard into her. He moved his hands then from her hips, both reaching around to the front of her body, one cupping her breast, the other moving between her legs, rubbing over her clit, pulling her body close against his. She arched her head, resting the back of it on his shoulder, her lips parted as she cried out over and over for him, her whole body bucking against his yet seeming to move together like they were one.

"Look at me," Bano growled, panting hotly into her ear. He moved his hand up from her breast under her chin, turning her head to him. When he caught her eyes, he seized her mouth with his, diving his tongue deep into her mouth, exploring the cave that was so hot and willing. Their tongues wrapped around each other, tasting as if starving while his hand moved down to her other breast, squeezing at it hard. His hips continued to move hard against until her whole body was crushed between him and the pillar, his other hand continuing to rub roughly at her nub, tweaking and pinching it between his fingertips, drawing louder moans from her that he swallowed with his lips still covering hers.

It was all wild and maddening for Luna, feeling her whole body tighten and scream in pleasure, trying to push her body closer to his while he continued to slam relentlessly into her, giving no time to think, only feel him. Their hot, sweet kiss almost suffocated her, not allowing her to draw back even if she wanted to. Slowly she began to rise and climb to the edge, feeling herself build up in immense pleasure, her moans becoming screams that seemed to feed Bano, making him thrust into her harder. He seemed close as well, feeling his hard shaft inside of her throbbing, expanding, making her spread wider to fit him.

"Oh Elune…I'm going to…I'm going—"

"No." Bano commanded, the word almost a savage, animalistic growl from him. "Not like this. I want to see you."

Reaching up, he took hold of her iron cuffs binding her to the pillar and with hidden strength awakened during their powerful, heated lovemaking he yanked them free, iron from solid stone, the chain linking the cuffs together breaking as well. Bano forced himself with every fiber of his being to pull away from Luna, just long enough to turn her around, wrapping his arms behind her knees, lifting her up against the pillar, holding her as he slipped back inside her, so prefect and easy, so natural was it, beginning once more to move in and out of her at an alarming speed, his shaft pulsating inside her as both of them drew close.

"Ah…!"

Luna cried out, feeling herself rising and lowering down on him, unable to control it yet fully accepted it, being impaled on his hard cock over and over. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, biting down hard on his shoulder, Bano doing the same on her opposite side, leaving their lovemarks on one another.

"_Bano!"_

"Yes…"

Within moments they both climaxed, Luna seconds before, pushing herself back against the pillar, her eyes shut tight as she cried out long and hard, Bano taking in the sight of her as she came all over him, joining her moments later in his hot, violent release that made him shudder afterwards, almost falling to his knees. He regained himself quickly, holding onto Luna still in his arms, turning to let his back rest on the pillar as he slid to the floor, she in his lap. She held onto his neck still as the two sat there for several long moments, catching their breath, letting the aftershocks take their course until they subdued, mostly for Luna who shivered each time one ran over her body, Bano holding her tight.

After they both fully recovered, Luna slowly sat up in Bano's lap, feeling him still inside her and to her surprise, was still rather large. The cuffs remained on her wrist but with the chain between them gone, she was free to let her fingers trace the outlines of his face. Bano watched her silently as he did, smiling and closing his eyes time to time to enjoy her caress.

Luna smiled to see Bano do the same, realizing then the malice air around them had completely vanished, the room only seemingly warm after their lovemaking.

"I was so worried about you, afraid I may not find you. Is it true that you remained here and let yourself fall under their curse?"

The male Kalodrei gave a slight shrug and brushed a hand through her white hair. "When I came here to scout out the fortress, one the casters managed to place a curse on me, a hallucination of some sort that showed everything around me as a ruined city with all those I knew as dead. At first, I was in control enough to realize it not true, but when I saw you…lying there motionless, not smiling or hoping all over the place like you always do…I lost it. It made me go mad and…"

"You became vulnerable then," Luna finished, understanding. And she did. She would have gone insane as well if Bano were to ever die. "I would have invited the curse as well. But then how did you break free of it?"

"When I saw you alive and well, it wore off."

Luna blinked then as a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, if it had already worn off, then what we all just did was…"

Bano smirked and leaned his head in to kiss her softly, whispering over her lips, "Something I've just been wanting to do for a very long time."

For the umpteenth time Luna's cheeks flamed a bright red that made Bano chuckle as she buried her face against him.

Shortly afterwards the two began to dress, gathering up all their clothes. On one occasion where Luna had bent down to retrieve her tunic further down the aisle, Bano had promptly moved up behind her and slapped his hand hard over her bare rear, causing her to yelp as she shot back up, giving him a dark look.

"Just my third payment I'm taking," he explained casually with a grin. "To see my handprint on your ass is a satisfaction above all else."

Stepping outside, looking around cautiously for any sighting of Scarlets nearby, they found a snoozing Pride outside at the doorway, still stealth in his sleep. Apparently no Scarlet had made any routes whatsoever near the Church, allowing the two to escape the same way Luna had entered. Once all three were back on the trail, heading towards the Inn where Luna's mount awaited, another question arose in Luna's mind, yet she was almost afraid to ask it.

"So did you mean what you said back there?"

"About what?" Bano asked, turning to her. He had put everything back on except his hood which he kept pulled back around his neck as requested by Luna.

"About me being…your woman."

Bano chuckled and nodded. "Aye, I did. And should you ever think otherwise, I'll be glad to give you a…reminder."

Luna smiled brightly, wrapping her arm around his as they walked. "You've only to blame yourself if I seem forgetful then."


End file.
